Escape to life
by shelleykids aka Greeneyes
Summary: Repost Harry Escape's Privet Drive, to find away to defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort. MM SLASH. In memory of Green eyes Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Title: Escaping to life  
Author: Greeneyes  
Disclaimer: Not mine it's hers  
Rating: NC 17 for later chapters  
Paring: H/L Later H/L?  
Warnings: Slash, male and male if you don''t like don''t read  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 but is AU  
Author's Notes: I am reposting this story for Shelley as she is unable to do so herself. If you find errors then please tell me where and I will fix what I can.

**May Shelley RIP. Missing you Greeneyes**

Chapter 1

" Boy! you are a worthless piece of trash, get your lazy ass down here and cook our breakfast."

Groaning, "yes Aunt Petunia" as I try not to cause more harm to my already abused body, by getting up too fast. Slowly I made my way down to the kitchen.

Arriving in the kitchen, I see Aunt Petunia standing by the stove. She waited for me to pass her then smacked me in the head with a pan. Claiming it was for taking too long. Reeling from the blow, and glaring at the floor. I walk over to get the ham and eggs from the fridge so I could start making my so-called family's ( mentally rolling my eyes) breakfast.

"I am sick of you not earning your keep, you no-good lay about. You had better not burn poor Dudleykin's breakfast either, or you won't eat again this week."

The warning the Order gave my Aunt and Uncle at the station, caused things here at Privet Drive, to be even worse than they were before.

flashback

No sooner had I got in the door of Privet Drive, and Uncle Vernon, took Hedgwig's cage from me. Then grabbed me by the neck, dragging me too the smallest bedroom.. He threw me down, locking me into Dudley's second bedroom. Three days later, only being aloud out twice a day to use the bathroom. Uncle Vernon, brought Hedgwig to me. Just so I could send the Order a letter saying everything was fine. Whispering to Hedgwig, so my Uncle could not hear me. I told her to come back too my window when she was done.  
"Look here you bloody bird," Uncle Vernon, growled at Hedgwig, "you are, to return every three days, you come to me not him, you got that?" Hedgwig hooted, and blinked her amber eyes at me. I snickered mentally at his comment, knowing she would do as I told her too not him. Then I watched as she flew away, with the note for the Order.

Turning back towards Uncle Vernon, he hauled off and punched me in the stomach. Forcing me to drop to my knees. Groaning from surprise and the pain, that tore through my mid-section, from the unexpected blow. I looked at him in bewilderment, fear shining in my green eyes.

"You piece of trash! You think that stunt those freaks! Pulled at the station would help you?" Vernon screamed, raining blows across my body between his hissed words. "Then you got another thing coming!" "You don't deserve to live, let alone take all my hard earned money away from us. You're nothing but a worthless freak!"

Laying on the floor, wishing for the pain to stop soon. I started thinking of how Dumbledore, thought this place was safer. He must know what it's like here! With what happened to Sirius a few short weeks ago, and still he sent me back here. My thoughts caused my blood too boil with rage.

Just knowing that I was going too escape, on my birthday. No one, could or would, stop me from leaving. Nothing short of death! . Uncle Vernon, had not beaten me since I got my Hogwarts letter, five years ago. I knew I would have to bide my time and do as I was told too. Plus I needed to try and stay out of their way, until my birthday. With my mind firmly made up, I readied myself for the summer from hell!

end flashback

Setting the prepared food down on the table, I quietly stood by the door. I waited with a mental sneer in my head, for them to finish eating. Glancing over at them, my insides twisted in knots watching Dudley and Uncle Vernon, shovel food in their mouths as fast as they could. I felt sick watching them. Their disgusting, Dudley's diet failed as soon as he started school and I left for Hogwarts. He now had to be close to four hundred pounds. Uncle Vernon put a bench seat in, just for little Dudleykin's rear end. So he could sit down at the table, without breaking anymore more of the chairs.

"Boy" Uncle Vernon, growled at me bringing me from my thoughts. "I want you to stay in your room until we get back, from my sisters place. There is no way, I want you running around the house when were not here, you got that freak?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Mentally sighing as I answered him, it's not like I can get out into the main part of the house. What, with the seven different locks on my door anyway. Thank Merlin they left my window alone this year. Hedgwig is able take the letters to the Order, just to keep them happy. As I looked at the clock, I noticed there was just a little more than 12 hours until my 16th birthday, and my planed escape.

Well doing the dishes. I over heard Uncle Vernon telling Dudley, that he could have a little fun with me until they were ready to go.

I straightened my back in apprehension upon hearing this. Knowing that the gleam shining in Dudley's eyes, this was not going to be fun for me at all. Putting the last of the dishes away, I got caught off guard when Dudley grabbed a fist full my hair. Pulling me up the stairs, in much the same manor that Vernon had. Trying to keep up with him, and trying not to retaliate. By hauling off and hitting him. I learned early on, that fighting back would just gain me more pain. The last time I fought back ,Uncle Vernon helped Dudley with my beating. I could not move for two days. So now I know better then to try that again.

Upon getting to the room, Dudley threw me to the floor and started kicking my sides as hard as he could. He has never uttered a word, when he goes about beating me. He just laughs, and keeps on kicking me. Covering my face with my arms, trying to keep it from the worst of the blows. That way I will not have to explain to anyone, what happed to me. To many questions from anyone I may encounter, once I escape from here. I could hear Uncle Vernon calling up the stairs to Dudley. Letting him know, it was time to leave. Grunting in a satisfaction, he left with one final kick to my ribs. After I turned with a groan, onto my side. I could see the blurry form of Uncle Vernon, glowering at me from doorway. Trying to focus on his blurry snarling form, so I could focus on what he saying to me. The only thing I made out was...

"You will do what I tell you to do. You will not leave this room until we get back understand?"

Nodding my head once for yes. He shut and locked the door, with a sneer. I laid there listening, for the sound of their car leaving. Upon hearing the car pulling away. I slowly got up off the floor, standing with difficulty. I staggered a little, as my body protested too moving so soon. I slowly make my way over to the bed, laying down very carefully. I mentally went over all the plans I had made so far, towards my escape.

flashback

Hedgwig came to my window, two days after she took the note for the Order. Just as I told her too do.  
" Hello girl, I need you to take this letter to Gringots, accounts manger ok? "I asked in a small whisper.  
She hooted her understanding, as I rubbed her head. With a final nip to my ear, she flew away.

Thinking over the letter I wrote to Gringots, asking about the balance of my vault. I enquired about a withdrawal envelope. Or the wizards equivalent, to what ever they used. Just so I had a better idea of how much I have too use. Towards living on my own this summer.  
Hedgwig returned to Uncle Vernon the next day, upon my request. Making him very pleased thinking, she was following his orders. I attached another letter, to Hedgwig's leg. This time for the Order, letting them know I'm fine. I watched as Hedgwig flew out the window into the night once more.  
The flowing day I got the owl from Gringots.

**Dear Mr. Potter **

This is an assessment of the Potter vault's.

"Potter vaults, what do they mean by vault's?" I exclaimed out loud in a furious whisper. I continued reading, a puzzled frown crossing my face.

As of July 31st you will be entitled to the Potter family vault's they total  
1,783,245.00 pounds. Or 5,376,986.00 Gallons.

You also have seven properties, none of this includes the Black family vault's or property that will be yours on July 31st as well. As to Mr. Sirius Black's Will, on that day we will forward a copy of said Will too you. Enclosed, are special envelopes for withdrawal. Place your key, and a drop of your blood were indicated on the envelope. Then return it to us, to complete your transaction.

Gringots accounts mangers

"Well at least now I know I don't have any money problems"

end flashback

Thinking of the 10,000 pounds I received from Gringots. That was resting in my hiding spot, under the loose floor board. It was to insure I would have an easier time escaping. I started day dreaming. Wondering where, my properties were located. Hoping that one of them, would be safe enough. Just to stay in hiding, for the rest of the summer. I guess I will find out tomorrow, when I get the directions by owl. Checking on the time, it was now 11:45 p.m.

"Time to start packing, right girl?" I asked Hedgwig. She hooted her reply.  
"Hedgwig, I want you to go stay at Hogwarts for now. I will see you there on Sept.1st okay?"  
She hooted her understanding at me, and took off once more. In to the cool night air.

I grabbed my stuff from the loose floor board under my bed. My wand, invisibility cloak, broom, money and trunk. I had Mad-eye shrink my trunk for me, just before I left the station.  
Wrapping my invisibility cloak tightly around my body. Making sure I was totally hidden from view. I grabbed my things, and placed them into my pocket. Then I picked up my broom and followed my owl's example. Heading for freedom through my window.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Escaping to life

Author: Greeneyes

Disclaimer: Not mine it's hers

Rating: NC 17

Paring: H/L Later H/L/?

Warnings: Slash, male and male if you don't like don't read

Spoilers: Books 1-5 but is AU

Author''s Notes: (reposed)

Chapter 2

Flying over Surrey, enjoying the cool air whipping around my body. I was looking for a good place to stop, just for a day or two. Spotting a lighted park area, I began checking to see if the area was clear to set down. I could see no one around. I glided my broom down, landing without a sound. After I climbed off my fire-bolt, letting the circulation return to my legs. I removed my cloak, after looking around. Stashing it into my pocket.

I never noticed the other person watching me...

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen someone appear out of nowhere. ''Well, well, well, what do we have here?'' I whispered to myself, with barely a sound escaping. Pondering who it could be. As they did not apparate, for there was no sound to be heard. Hmm, "I think I will follow along just so I can find out who it is"

I found that the park, was next to a motel. Pulling my cloak out, I covered my broom with it. I headed toward the front door thinking. 'I will just get myself a room for two nights'. Just so I could think over what I was going to do next, and to let my body rest. 'After I get the Gringots owl tomorrow. I will have a better idea, of what my next plan of action will be.' I thought too myself.

I pulled open the front door, entering the brightly lit room. A man, who appeared to be around 45 to 50 years of age. Acknowledged me from behind the front desk. He had kind hazel eyes, with a slim silver pair of eye glasses. His midnight black hair was graying above the ears. He had an average build with a height, of 5'' 9"" 5'' 10"". He greeted me with a pleasant smile. His voice was a soothing tenner, that put me at ease at once.

"May I help you young man?"

"I would like a room for two nights please."

"Certainly sir. May I have your name please?"

"Zac. Zac James"

"Well Mr. James that will be forty pounds a night for a total of eighty pounds.""

"That's fine; do you have room service here?"

"Yes, would you like to have something sent to your rooms?"

"Please do, I have been traveling most of the night, and I could use a good meal and rest." I explained with a slight smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"I will have something sent up in a short while. Will that be all this evening?" He inquired, with a gentle smile.

"Yes, that will be all for now. Thank you" I said in a weary voice, then paid him for the next two nights. Getting my key to room number 18. I walked slowly up the stairs. Looking at the numbers as I passed each door in the hall. Until I came upon number 18 and opened the door...

Well, well, it appears to be Potter. I must get a room and see what he is up to. The Dark Lord would very interested in knowing, that the brat is not under Dumbledore's protection. I wonder what has brought Mr. Potter out of hiding. I will find out, and then I will let the Dark Lord know what I have learned.

I entered the room with a relived sigh. Shutting the door behind me. Merlin I am so tired. All I want is to clean myself up and sleep. Looking around the room, I noticed a comfortable double bed. It had a creamy, light yellow sheet and blanket set.' It looks so inviting.' Exploring the room further, with my eyes. After dropping my cloak and broom. I also took note, of a small round wooden table. With two matching chairs in the corner. On the other side was a door. which I presumed led the bathroom.

Making my way over to the door, pulling it open. I could not wait to jump into the shower. Cleaning my body up before I ate. looking at my reflection, in the mirror. That was hanging above the sink, I scowled at my appearance. "How could I even think I could find someone." "Who would ever want to be with me, looking like this?" I mutter to myself. My face was pale, with a pinched look to it. Bruise markings under my dark green eyes. Resulting from lack of sleep. My hair that I let grow out, over the last two months. Was tangled from the windy broom ride, resting on my shoulders in a tangled heap. Turning to the shower, I adjusted the taps to my liking. Stepping under the hot water; letting it run down my body. I cast my mind over what my ideal partner would be like.

Getting a room was easier than I thought. Then to my luck, was placed beside The Boy Who Lived. Making things that much easier to spy on him. Entering my room, a sneer appearing on my face. My cold gray eyes began looking over everything in the room with distaste. "Muggles call this a room?" "I have seen better rooms for house elves." " Well it will have to do for now." I snarled quietly.  
Pulling out my wand, I cast a seeing spell. That would let me see and hear through the walls. That way I could watch what the brat was up to. "Oh, Mr. Potter you have surprised me once more. This could be very interesting." I whispered in shocked surprise.

Sliding my hands over my body, washing away the dirt and grime. I caressed every inch, relaxing the tensed muscles in my body. My thoughts turned towards the type of partner/lover I would like. Thinking about broad shoulders with pale smooth skin. A hard sculpted chest, with firm muscles. I licked my lips, letting a slight sigh escape. Moving my hands lower down my body. Then wrapping my fingers around my Hardening member. I stroked the shaft it in a leisurely pace. Slowly bringing myself to completion and savoring the sensations. I thought of long silky hair sliding across my shoulders. As a strong firm body, pounded into me from behind. A long thick erection, sliding in and out over and over. Hitting my prostate with every deep thrust into me. My fantasy caused me to become harder. My senses becoming wild and inflamed. Moving my hand with greater speed over my throbbing member. I pulled my orgasm closer to the top. I pumped my leaking member faster, one last hard stroke was all I needed. Tossing my head back, as my orgasm ripped through my body. I came with a loud shout. Panting hard, trying to bring my breathing under control. Resting my head against the cool tile on the wall. Completely sated, for now. With my body feeling boneless. Shutting the taps off, I got out and wrap a towel around my waist. Making my way into the other room. Noticing that my meal had arrived, I sat down tucking into my late meal. After eating, I was completely spent and full for the first time this summer. Slowly crawling onto the bed, letting the exhaustion claim me.

"I didn't know I would be getting an exquisite show, just for me." 'Hmm he is very attractive, a little on the thin side but very well put together' " I wonder if others know what he is hiding under those God awful clothes he wears?" He has firm rounded cheeks, that just beg to be grabbed. With smooth olive colored skin. Though he did appear a little pale. Muscled legs and arms and a flat stomach. All that topped off with those emerald eyes. I think I will need to keep a very close eye on Mr. Potter. Yes, very close for quite some time. Mind you there was a flaw with beautiful picture Potter made. Where in the world did all the bruises come from? That is what I would like to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Escaping to life

Author: Greeneyes

Disclaimer: Not mine it's hers

Rating: NC17

Paring: H/L Later H/L/?

Warnings: Slash, male and male if you don't like don't read

Spoilers: Books 1-5 but is AU

Author''s Notes: Repost in Greeneyes memory

Chapter 3

Waking up slowly, thinking over my escape from Privet Drive. I was wondering when the owl would arrive with Sirius's, Will. Sitting up slowly, as to not aggravate my sore body. The last bit of sleep fell away, leaving me deep in my thoughts. Anticipating that one of my properties, would be safe. Well at least safe enough, for the rest of summer. Reaching for the phone, laying on my bedside table. Putting a call into the front desk. I asked, for breakfast to be sent to my room. Slowly, making my way to the bathroom. After completing my morning duties, I scowled at my reflection. My mind tumbles with thoughts, of what brought me to this point in my life. Dumbledore, with his half truths is the reason I lost the last of my family. He does not realize, I see his manipulation. He's wrong to underestamate me in such a way. I see it all, very clearly. How he gives me, a little kindness at school. Then sends me back to Privet Drive. My scowl turns into a smirk. He believes, I will do everything he says. Believes, I will do it without question. He's wrong! I can't wait to see his face, when he finds out.

Turning from the mirror, making my way to the other room. I was startled out of my thoughts, by the sound of my door closing. "Oh good, my food is here." Sitting down, I tuck into my breakfast. Hearing a tapping sound, I look over at the window. A large barn owl is waiting for me, to let it in. Getting up I open the window. It swoops in, landing on the back of the chair.

"What do you have for me? Something good I hope." Taking the letter from his leg, I see the Gringots official seal. Giving the owl a piece of bacon from my plate, it took off out the window.

With shaking hands I broke the seal.

**Mr. Potter**

**Enclosed is Mr. Sirius Black''s and Mr. James Potter''s Will''s and keys, to all properties in your name.**

**Gringots Estates Manger**

Gathering all my Gryffindor courage to me I open the scrolls.

Rising from the bed, I look to see what Potter is up to. He was just sitting at the table eating his breakfast, I watched him get up and go to the window for an owl. 'I wonder what post he could have gotten.' Watching I notice his face paled, and his hands were shaking. I watched him feed the owl, and then he opened the scroll he received. Muttering to myself, I began to wonder why, he looks so shaken.

**Will of Sirius Black**

**I leave all moneys and properties except**:

**47,478.00 pounds and one property, to Mr. Harry James Potter.**

**The property of 12 Grimauld and 47,478.00 pounds is left to Mr. Remus Lupin.**

**I bequeath the other two properties and remaining money to Harry James Potter, they being**

**(1) Black Mansion, in London**

**(2) Black Estate, hidden area (unknown)**

**(3) Money, 300,000.00 ponds**

**Personnel message:**

**Dear Harry,**

**If you have received this, then I am gone. But not from your heart. Please do not cry for me. With all you have been through, and what you now know of our little world. I hope you know that not everything is as it seams. I was forbidden under a wizard's oath to not tell you about your powers. But in death I am now free to tell you what I know. You have more power, then Dumbledore or Voldemort combined. All you need is proper training. Dumbledore did not want you to know, incase it went to your head! He even went so far as to put a block on your power. I do not know how to remove it, the only thing I do know is that the spell is a dark one. You will need to get either Dumbledore or someone with dark arts knowledge to have it removed. **

**I love you and will keep watch over you, you are never alone. Do not cry, and keep me in your thoughts.**

**Your ever loving prankster and Godfather forever, **

**Sirius. (Padfoot)**

"No!" 'Even more secrets, oh Sirius, I will not cry. I will always keep you in my thoughts.' "You have told me more than anyone. Does Dumbledore know that this was in your will?" "I hope not!" Pacing back and forth in my room agitated, wondering what I am supposed to do about this. Dumbledore really knows how to mess with peoples lives, his manipulations have gone to far this time. I will show him what is what!

"What has Mr. Potter in such an uproar?" He is pacing back and forth the room liked a caged tiger. I can feel the power even in my room. What could have been in that scroll to cause him this much aggravation? The power is almost enough to make fall to my knees. I now know why my master wants him gone. If I could train him, the world would be mine.

Sitting down I open the next scroll, my fathers will.

**Will of James Potter**

**I leave all moneys and properties to Harry James Potter. This includes:**

**(1) Potter Estates, London**

**(2) Potter Mansion, London**

**(3) Gothic Hollow**

**(4) Potter Cottage, Chicago**

**(5) Potter House, New York**

**(6) Potter Villa, Italy **

**(7) Home Ground, (Unknown)**

**Money, 1,783,245.00 pounds**

Personnel message:

**Dear Harry**

**I love you, and hope you are fully grown when you read this will. You are loved and missed. Please keep, your mother and I in your heart. Let us live on in your mind. Now Harry, there is something special about the males in our family. They can bare children if in a male/male relationship. So know no matter what, the line can be carried on.. **

**Please remember **

**I love you and so does your mother. Live well Harry, we will see you in the after life. **

**Your loving father,**

**James ( Prongs) **

Dad, what are you saying? I can have my own family, too love and bring it to this world. Man, thank God! I thought the Potter line would end with me. But than again who would want a freak? A man that can carry children. I knew I could never be normal. Laying down on the bed, I let my thoughts drift to the life I dream of having someday.

Mr. Potter, I think I will have to see just what those scrolls have to say for myself. The way you're acting, I would say it is bad news. We will see. The next time you fall asleep or leave, I will find out what your hiding.


End file.
